The Homework Club
by Fuhrin
Summary: "Love involves a peculiar unfathomable combination of understanding and misunderstanding." If falling for her was crazy, then he must be going out of his mind.  Short Chapters
1. Chapter 1

"The Homework Club"? "Love involves _what..."? Talk about_ lame.

_Anyways, here's a Rei+Aya fanfic to add to the list. Yippey! A fair warning though, _aoharuride_ has no beta reader._

_**Disclaimer**: I do own Gals!—wait , that's not right. I _don't_ own Gals! There, perfect! And the same will apply to the rest of the coming chapters._

* * *

><p>.:Chapter One:.<p>

…_always_

A waterfall of various scented and colorful papers…

…that was what it literally looked like the moment he cracked open his shoe locker.

A handsome individual he may be, according to a very lot of people, not once had he actually met these admirers in person—not since the establishment of a phantomlike personal fan-club of his that started in his third year of junior high that threatened to destroy the lives, which proved to be quite true by some witnesses, of whoever dared to pursue him boldly. Since then, only words in a letter were delivered into his hands.

Looking down at the stack of elaborate cards and small envelopes pooling at his feet, he almost made no attempt to gather the pile in his hands but alas, he was already bending over and one by one placed the awfully scented, stiff papers between his fingers.

As much as he wished to leave them be—scattered on the floor to be covered by dust and dirt—he couldn't. Not unless he was willing to spare an hour and face the wrath for leaving such an unsightly area within a facility that holds a firm rule of order and cleanliness unattended, no, he had to erase the mess…especially if those 'comely' papers were directly addressed to him in intricate strokes.

It was always like this every now and then. Even though he already had his friend clearly convey to them that it was futile to call him to the back of the school and express their romantic passions for him, occasionally, there would still be love letters such as these finding their way to his locker.

Well at least, he sighed in relief as he picked up the last one, he had to be thankful that their confessions were not as bothersome as it were the past couple of years. Instead of calling him to the back of the school, the letters now only composed of their thoughts and feelings about him _which_, by the way, saves him time to have to show up and reject them and then having to see their crestfallen faces afterwards.

However, this day was very different from normal. Usually he would only be receiving a couple of these once a month but today, he had a bag full of them…

…which makes a fair sense actually given the fact that with only a month left to go before graduation, of course they'd be flocking around him—asking every sort of question where he'll be attending senior high school this spring.

As he walked leisurely up the stairs, he decided out of nowhere, to silently trash the overflowing unwanted objects inside his bookbag in the nearest garbage bin he can find.

This way, he won't have to go through the trouble of bringing those with him to class and have those bunches of immature classmates of his teasing and whistling at him over his popularity and admirers. This way, he can get his day start peacefully without girls calling for him later in the afternoon or lunch. And this way, he will remain as the unapproachable ice-prince of Hounan Junior High School.

…was what he entirely and truly expected to happen as his life as a junior high school student comes to an end in a month…

…until during lunch hour, one of his classmates called him by the door, bellowing for him to come over as someone was looking for him.

Rei left his desk rather reluctantly upon seeing the silly grin the punk wore before turning back to face their visitor.

"Here."

…was all she said in her tiny, sheepish voice before she represented him a soft pink envelope which had his full name on it in big, bold letters.

Rei raised a surprised brow at her…followed by a curios stare seconds later.

How brave and audacious of her to come—in this broad daylight with countless people here and there—to him and personally deliver a heartfelt love letter.

This girl, whose charcoal hair was most unkempt he had ever seen, was the first one to face him directly in almost a year. Though, he had to admit if properly trimmed well, it would've undoubtedly looked lovely with its deep shine and soft to the touch.

He might have been staring quite longer than necessary because the girl, in a minute or two, was jogging faster than normal away from him without taking a second look back.

* * *

><p>Your kind reviews are very much appreciated. See you in the next chapter!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_...hmm, I didn't expect to update quite so soon but oh well, since chapter two's already done I might as well post it already rather than leaving it to rot in my notebook. Do enjoy reading!_

* * *

><p>.:Chapter Two:.<p>

_...look_

Nearing the end of lunch hour, the long hallways of Hounan were still packed with people—forming their own group of friends in small circles and chattering away to their hearts' content.

Wary eyes carefully scanning the area, he had been searching for her for more than half an hour now.

As the end of the school year gradually approaches, more and more students have slowly displayed their carefree and relax behaviors—most probably because the reason of having already been accepted to the high school of their choices and now all that's left to worry about was the final exams.

Normally, with his tall stature, he would have no trouble searching for her. He knew her dark tresses very well and with just a glance, he is sure to tell if it was her or not immediately. But amidst the busy hallways, he was getting impatient and annoyed.

Well, she _had_ left him in a rather unrefined manner. And in less than ten minutes, the bell for the afternoon classes would soon sound.

Rooted from where he stood and turning his head back and forth—eyes still searching for that particular dark-head—his hope was slowly wearing thin. But that didn't mean he'd stop there. Until those ringing bells would come chiming in throughout the halls, he would look in every corner for her.

Until then, he would continue to search.

...was what he planned to do when suddenly he spotted the familiar figure at the other end of the corridor.

Lips tugged into a smile and he made a run towards her. Watching her, relief washed over him and he almost parted his lips in an attempt to call her when halfway through his destination, a group of girls talking caught his ears.

_Rumors_ do _travel fast,_ he acknowledged.

But he didn't have an ounce of care for these petty gossips so he didn't stop in his tracks, though it did cause him to slow his pace down and thus, hearing bits and pieces of the info being passed around. Something like a girl and a letter. But whatever, he had to go before he loses sight of her again.

..Horrified.

It was written all over in her pale face when he found her by an automat. She was drinking her strawberry milk in small sips quietly. And while they walk as the bell had finally went off, she had her head cast down all the way to their next class.

He raised his hand to part the dark mane covering her eyes—revealing the wonderful set of orbs he'd been adoring for as long as he can remember.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

She only shook her tiny head, however, and mumbled a low 'nothing' before catching the narrow drinking tube in her mouth again.

"Okay." Was his reply.

She was hiding something. He knew it. Definitely. But he wouldn't dare push her into talking about something she can't tell him...yet. He believed nothing good can be accomplished if one uses force. No, he wouldn't even dare crossing the line of something like coercion. He would wait when she's ready, he thought.

But as he sat in his desk, although doing his best to pay scarce attention to the soft whispers about in the back of the room, he couldn't help but still pick up the small words passing from one lip to another. Judging from the word 'letter' a girl has said to the person sitting behind him, he surmised it was the same indiscreet talk going around earlier.

It was ridiculous. Really. _Very_ ridiculous.

He can't ever bring himself to fathom a girl's heart at why they would work themselves up over some guy. What was the big deal anyway? He's just someone who was born attractive. Add his athletic skills—hey, anyone can do sports. It's just a matter of passion for it and a lot of practice. And he's a bright student they say. Well, if one just do their best in their studies, anyone of course will be deemed smart and thus succeed. Moreover, he has seen and witnessed himself how this dude gives a cold shoulder to every girl who's trying to talk to him.

Why would someone continue to pursue somebody who clearly doesn't want to be approached?

Ridiculous indeed. Absurd. Preposterous.

Yet,

...why can't he help but be bothered when he caught a glimpse of her blushing cheeks?

The unexpected encounter with none other than _him_ and the sudden mention of _his_ guest during lunch made his petite companion flush red and cower in front of his broad shoulders without delay.

Katase's suspicions, as he had dreaded deep in his heart, finally had come to surface and proved to be real.

Combining her odd behavior she displayed throughout the whole afternoon plus the tiny bits of information he had gathered, it all made one sense.

And the way she was huddling to hide herself as much as possible, it was clear _she_ was the source of today's topic.

As Rei gestured to leave the shoe locker area together with a friend, his body automatically moved to conceal her—trapping her between the wall of lockers and himself—as he passed by.

Katase watched Rei with a frown until he reached quite a distance before switching his gaze back to the frail girl in front of him.

She was fidgety and he could tell she was scared.

He had to do _something_. Something that will make the rumor turn into vapor quick. _Something_ that will make that detestable guy not recognize her...forget her...heed no attention to her...

...especially when _he_ will be going the same high school—Meisho Daichi High—as them this upcoming spring.

Katase needed to do something...and fast.

…because without a doubt, Aya had the potential and more than capable enough to catch and melt the ice-prince's heart...

...as he had been a victim once.

* * *

><p><em>And that's the end of chapter deux! Chapter 3 may also be up soon. Do review and share your thoughts about this fanfic. Until next time!<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_Stir up a hornet's nest_ means to make someone furious and to get into deep trouble.

_In hot water _means to be in big trouble or be in an embarrassing situation with someone.

* * *

><p>.:Chapter Three:.<p>

_...at me_

Aya froze in place.

Why, of all the places, did he choose that rundown literature club room to wait for his friend to finish a council meeting? He could have waited in his own classroom. Better yet, if he wanted someplace quiet and read a novel, why not at the library where there was ample of shelves to choose from?

She was at the brink of going crazy.

First, she had had to be on guard all the day—trying her best not to catch attention—as she walked through the halls avoiding any eye contact. Then, as the word spread wider, her last few weeks of being a junior high school—which should have been peaceful as her senior year comes to an end—was now at the hands of the pathetic fanclub of _his_. And now, she had to embarrass herself when she walked into that club room—soaking wet—and saw him standing at one corner.

That _unpleasant _guy.

She shouldn't have picked up that letter that fell out of his bag. But no, she had to be the naïve little girl who lacked knowledge of what would her actions result in later.

Aya only intended to give the letter to the first person who'll come out of his classroom and have him/her pass it to the person addressed on that paper, which she vaguely remembered, was named 'Rei'. However, this guy, at the mention of Rei's name coming out of her lips, abruptly roared and called out the person himself and motioned for him to come over.

And now, she was stirring up a hornet's nest and was now in hot water with none other than the guy himself, Rei.

They both watched each other with bewildered stares. She was dripping wet and he was standing by the shelve, a book in hand.

Rei was aghast himself. Who would have guessed he'd come to meet someone who's the center of being bullied. Or was she just simply a klutz to get herself soaking wet to the bone? And again with those unruly bangs of hers. It must have caused her current situation. It was fairly quite obvious that those thick fringes on her forehead would hinder her view.

But of course, as much as he wants others to pick up after themselves, he couldn't argue but try and help the pitiful sight who was now shivering by the door, can he?

He turned to place the book back carefully in its shelf before he would tend to her, he decided. But as he had just put the book back, he heard a subtle shuffling. Rei turned around again...to see her hurrying to a door located in the back of the room and disappear behind it.

A frown crawled its way to his face.

...just as he had thought, what a weird girl.

Minutes later, she emerged from the small room—now clad in red gym clothes. She saw him still standing from where he was, looking at her...watching her still. She felt the urge to hide again. Her hair was still quite damp but at least now she didn't look as embarrassing as before.

Likewise, she was watching him through those obstructed eyes of hers. Both stood rigid for long seconds before she bent her head low to bid him goodbye.

Ah...

...he guessed right.

Something tugged at his heart the moment he saw that small gesture...that she would leave him without a word again.

She was quick to scamper to the exit...she was fast with her feet...

...but he was more agile.

In mere seconds, Rei had caught her firmly by the arm before she could completely run away from his grasps.

.::.

"Aya, what do you want for your birthday?"

Aya glanced up at him—a brow arched—puzzled. Her birthday was not until next month. It was quite early to be bringing that topic up. And he was never one to ask for her opinion on what present she would like on her birthday. It was the first time and it baffled her at his sudden interest.

She continued to look at him with a brow still arched.

"Hey, I just want to give you something different for a change really..instead of those usual cakes or books."

He was pouting while he said those words and it made Aya chuckle heartily. "Anything's fine. I'll gladly accept anything given by you, Katase-kun."

Her small lips tugged wider into a sincere smile. "See?", she said, raising her hand and pulled the sleeve down to reveal a silver chain bracelet dangling on her thin wrist, "I've had this on since the day you gave it to me."

It was true.

Everything he had given her, she had always taken utmost care of it and whatever he gave, no matter how small or cheap, she always accepted it with a genuine smile and gratitude.

So, this time also, she'll gladly accept his present for her on her 16th birthday without questions, right?

"So, anything is fine?"

"_Anything._"

"You sure?"

"100%."

"You'll keep it with you until you grow old with wrinkles and die?"

"I promise!" She laughed softly at his persistence.

Things were progressing alarmingly fast.

They just had their first encounter not too long ago and today, just scant days later from their first meeting, the moment he stepped into that corner towards the club room, he had witnessed at first hand the sight of them standing toe to toe and _him_ handing a folded piece of fabric to her.

Katase glanced down at her curling lips...and smiled.

"So,...if I were to alter your image for you, you won't reject?"

* * *

><p>Chapter four will be up in a minute. Reviews are loved!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**_Lady Tori._** Thank you. I love Rei's character so I try to maintain his cold demeanor.**_ Mysthical White Cupcakes._** The chapters will be short, no more than 1000 words but thanks for the review. **_Alice Jane._** There will be dialogues between Rei and Aya coming up very soon. I'll grant you that wish and thank you for the review.

* * *

><p>.:Chapter Four:.<p>

_...with that_

Under the still and darkening sky of mid-March, another cold gust hit her bare skin, sending shivering chills all over her body.

Just hours ago the sun had hung brightly up in the cloudless sky, bestowing soothing sunlight to the budding flowers of spring, but the icy wind the dusk gave completely betrayed the cheerful and warm atmosphere the sun had displayed earlier.

She'd been sitting on the hard floor of the school rooftop for almost two hours now.

The reason?

She had fallen victim at the scheming hands of those wretched creatures yet again.

Just the other day, she came running to the two-member club room of theirs in a very unsightly mess. The hem of her checkered skirt was visibly tainted with dark, mushy mud, her white socks had traces of brown dirt and the palms of her hands were fresh with wound. She had hoped he wouldn't be there to see her pathetic state but sure enough, he was there all right. And when he questioned her about it, with a nervous laugh, she quickly claimed it was entirely her fault...that she tripped and fell right into the damp earth of a flowerbed.

He nodded and smiled at her then, ordering her to change into new clothes, which she obligingly did immediately.

But behind the gentle smile he may have given her, she knew fully too well that he wasn't a bit convinced. The facade she'd been setting up to hide the real situation she was in, she knew Katase could completely see through her lies.

_Katase. _

Yesterday, for the first time in a long while, Katase and her had left of on quite a bad term...

...because she had rejected him...she had rejected his offer.

Aya knew he was just being nice, even going as far as worry about someone like her, but she coldly refused his kind proposal.

It was uncomfortable...and too personal...so she couldn't bring herself accept it. She couldn't bring herself to apprehend the need to change her image. There were only two and a half weeks left until the school year ends and it wasn't entirely certain she'd be meeting these same people this spring at the same place, right? With ample distinguish high schools in Tokyo to choose from, it being a very big city, surely she won't be spending another three years with these very same people in the same school, right? Unless...

Alone, cold and hungry, another icy gust sent her shivering down her spine. She berated herself for being foolish enough to even believe their words.

Those heinous creatures...tricking her...telling her that Katase was waiting for her on the rooftop _which_ she gladly came, thinking she'd take the opportunity and smooth things over.

_Katase._

The bullying had gone on for over a week now and Katase saw it, knew it, and he was trying to help. He was just trying to make it easier for her.

Katase, who was also probably being lied to.

"Katase..."

Aya's voice quivered. Her wall of facade crumbled. And she wrapped her knees close to her chest and buried tear-streaked cheeks in her crossed arms.

If it wasn't for him, she wouldn't be suffering. If it wasn't for that letter, she wouldn't even have to be in such a mess and pitiable situation. She should be spending her last days as a middle schooler at Hounan in perfect bliss and peace.

Damn him. Damn that Rei. Damn that letter. Damn their coincidental encounters.

But most of all, damn her.

If it wasn't for her in the beginning, she wouldn't be on that rooftop, crying outside in the frigid cold.

Is this how her junior high school life will end? Is this how her memories at Hounan High will be? Is this how she'll remember her 15th spring? Is this—

Under the still and darkened sky of mid-March, a small click of a knob echoed in the air. The subtle creek of a door hummed over the whistling breeze. And the weak light the rising moon gave vividly revealed the silhouette of the person behind the wooden barrier.

"Kata—"

"Found you."

His voice was deep yet reassuring. His face wore no expression yet calming. His eyes were piercing yet comforting. His hand, that reached out to her, were cold yet gentle.

How Rei found her, she may never know, but there was one thing she was sure of,

...he _came_ for someone like her.

* * *

><p>Reviews are nice. They let me know how I'm doing with this story.<p> 


End file.
